1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus, a manufacturing method therefor, and a radiation imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital radiation detection apparatuses have become commercially available where multiple photoelectric conversion elements are formed on the surface of a sensor panel, and the sensor panel has a scintillator (for example, a phosphor) laminated on that converts radiation such as X-rays into light having a wavelength detectable by the photoelectric conversion elements. Standard examples of the scintillator material include Tb-doped GdOS and alkali halides typified by TI-doped CsI. Because alkali halide scintillators in particular are highly deliquescent, various devises have been introduced in order to improve humidity resistance (or moisture proofing) of a radiation detection apparatus. For improved humidity resistance of a radiation detection apparatus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-78471 proposes a technique in which a scintillator and a sensor panel around the scintillator are covered with a protective layer containing a hot-melt resin, and a portion of the protective layer that covers the sensor panel around the scintillator is hot-pressed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-52986 proposes a technique in which the portion of a hot-melt resin that covers a frame member provided around a scintillator is hot-pressed. These techniques suppress entry of moisture from gaps between the protective layer and the sensor panel and thereby improve the humidity resistance of the radiation detection apparatuses.